Captain Scarlet and Destiny Angel
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Captain Scarlet and Destiny Angel are having a hard time so Colonel White gives them some time together. while this happens the Mysterons plan to destroy Captain Scarlet. Captain ScarletxDestiny Angel


Captain Scarlet and Destiny Angel

Main Characters: Captain Scarlet and Destiny Angel

Villains: The Mysterons

Other Characters: Captain Blue, Lieutenant Green, Captain Ochre and Colonel White

Set 2 weeks after Dominion

Captain Scarlet's POV

I can't believe I fell for that trick but least the Mysterons are down for now….just how will I tell Destiny about this…..there Earth is ok here goes.

When I touched down Destiny had heard the Mysterons tricked me into thinking Conrad was free of them.

"I'm sorry Sim." I sighed and just walked past her. "Paul are you alright?" I heard her say. "I'm…I'm alright" I managed to say.

I laid on my bed trying to move on but I felt the Mysterons were watching me.

"We will destroy you Scarlet." They repeatedly said.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I yelled angrily. "I so hate being industitible." I sighed. Only Destiny could hear me say that as she walked past my room.

Destiny Angel's POV

I heard Paul say he hates being industitible. Why must he hate it?

"Adam do you know why Paul hates being industitible?" I asked Adam. "He says it makes me and you fragile." Explained Adam.

"OH GOD!" I cried. Soon Adam, Serena, Elaine and Colonel White saw me and Paul not talking to each other. "Not usually." Serena said. "Very true." Said Elaine.

"Scarlet, Destiny explain why not talking to each other." Colonel White asked us.

"IT's for the best we don't." we both said.

"Sir I need a break." We both said.

"You two can have a break but I need my best operatives being friends again." Instructed Colonel White.

Captain Scarlet's POV

Me and Destiny weren't sure we could be friends again but we decided to take a vacation together even if it was going to be our last.

"Sim I don't know if I and Conrad should had ever gone to Mars." I sighed. "It destroyed our friendship."

"Maybe but I want to mend it." Destiny said.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"I do mean it I don't blame you for Conrad's death." Replied Destiny.

"How did you guess I blamed myself and you blame me for Conrad's death?" I asked.

"It's the only reason we have had an off-time." She explained.

"I guess." I said and drove my rented car.

We didn't say anything until Destiny decided to start talking again.

Destiny Angel's POV

"Paul I'm sorry for not believing you with that Shapeshifter." I apologized.

"I forgive you." Paul said.

"Sim I'm sorry about all those women I was with if I ever made you jealous." He apologized.

"I forgive you." I replied then we saw something…

"A UFO!" we both cried.

And we grabbed our guns where the UFO started firing at us!

"SCARLET YOU ARE OURS WE MADE YOU AND WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" yelled the Mysterons.

"IF YOU DESTROY PAUL YOU HAVE TO DESTROY ME TOO!" I yelled.

"SIMONE DON'T!" I heard Paul cry. "Paul I can't lose you." I explained. "I can't lose you either." Paul said and we held hands.

Captain Scarlet's POV

"OK DESTROY US!" both me and Simone yelled.

"ONLY SCARLET!" yelled the Mysterons.

"SORRY BUT SIMONE WANTS TO DIE WITH ME SO SHE CAN BE WITH CONRAD!" I yelled. "So kill us both."

"No Paul it not because of Conrad it's because…I love you." Simone told me. "It took me a long time but I know I love you."

"I love you too." I said. Then the Mysterons tried to shoot at us but as the blast hit me it didn't kill me or Simone but destroy the Mysterons ship.

"How did we do that?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Replied Simone.

"But let's take the rest of the day off."

"How can I refuse such an offer?" I asked.

"You can't." smiled Simone and we kissed.

Destiny Angel's POV

We drove to an old house that my parents once owned.

"Nice Sim." Smiled Paul. "Thanks." I smiled.

We had a drink and started kissing so we took our love to the next step.

"I'm glad I met you Paul Metcalfe aka Captain Scarlet." I smiled as we rested in my old room.

"I'm glad I met you too Simone." Paul smiled. "Simone I promise no matter what happens I'm never going to leave you I'll always protect you."

"I know you will." I smiled as we kissed.

Soon we had to go back to Skybase but for now me and Paul had two weeks to ourselves.

"I should be happy for the rest of my life." I said.

"I know you will because so will I." smiled Paul. "I love you Simone."

"I love you too." I smiled. Then we kissed for a long happy life for truth and justice.

The End


End file.
